


Like a Lion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #325: Like a Lion. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #325: Like a Lion. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Like a Lion

~

“It’s not fair,” Pansy whinged.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What isn’t?”

“You and…everyone!” Pansy huffed. “Everyone’s _coupled_. Blaise, Theo, Greg, Daphne…Salazar’s tits, even Millicent!” 

Draco smirked. “If you’d paid attention in school—”

“I _did_!” Pansy lowered her voice as students looked over. “While others were studying, I was scoping out potential husbands.” 

“There’s always Neville.” Weasley smirked as she slid under Draco’s arm, the tart!

Pansy glared at her. “ _Saint_ Longbottom’s taken.” 

“Nope.” Weasley hummed. “Broke up. You’ve a shot.” She grinned. “And evidently, he’s hung like a lion.”

Pansy gaped, but they’d moved on to other topics.

~

Pansy needed to know, but no one would confirm or deny that Longbottom’s assets were like a lion’s. And Longbottom himself was beginning to give her odd looks as she followed him about. 

Finally, one Hogsmeade Saturday, when she’d stalked Longbottom to one of the greenhouses, she had her chance. 

Halfway there her stilettos got muddy, and when she put a ladder in her stockings she started cursing. But she just had to know.

Slipping inside, she looked for him. Gryffindors were trusting souls, surely he hadn’t laid any traps. But when the plant attacked her, she reassessed that assumption. 

~

“Need help?” Longbottom sounded amused. 

Pansy sighed. Naturally he’d find her like this. “Get this thing off me!”

“Arnold wont hurt you. He’s a friendly Flitterbloom.”

Pansy shrieked as one of Arnold’s tendrils caressed her butt. “Too friendly!” 

“Hm.” Longbottom gave her a slow once-over. “Can’t fault him for wanting to get closer to something so cute.” 

Pansy froze. “What?” 

“I said—”

“Never mind.” Pansy assessed him. “You think I’m cute?”

Longbottom’s gaze was admiring. “Yes.” 

“Are you really hung like a lion?”

Longbottom laughed. “You’ll have to discover that for yourself.”

Pansy smirked. “Get me down and I will.”

~

Longbottom’s hands lingered as he helped her untangle herself, but Pansy didn’t mind. And when he hesitated, she made her intentions clear by dragging him closer and kissing him. 

After that, things got hazy, although she clearly remembered him pausing to lay his robes on the greenhouse floor so she wouldn’t get dirty. 

Pansy’d simply grinned and showed him just how dirty she could get. 

Afterwards, he held her. Naturally he was a cuddler. Pansy curled close, ignoring the fact she was cuddling back. It felt…couply.

“So,” he murmured. “ _Am_ I hung like a lion?” 

Pansy hummed. “You’ll do.” 

~


End file.
